


Warning

by Riverofwind25



Series: Hammers and Shields [10]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Hurt Him And I'll Hurt You, M/M, Tony Does Actually Care, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverofwind25/pseuds/Riverofwind25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Keep in mind that I have a basement full of weapons, and my best friend is the Hulk- Who did a pretty good job kicking your brother's ass. If you bring a single non-happiness tear to Spangles' eye, we can send you back to Valhalla in a full-body cast, god or not. Got it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning

"So you and Steve are together now?" It was a sunny Wednesday morning, and Thor and Tony were wasting it by staying inside. The billionaire was forcing his godly teammate into watching Point Break- and had taken the pre-movie advertisements as an opportunity to ask about his love life.

"Yes, we are." Thor looked stupidly happy when he answered, and Tony couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. But there was something more important to think about.

"And you guys are doing okay together?"

"Yes."

"Good." Tony's expression suddenly turned deadly serious, and he looked into Thor's eyes with an almost uncomfortable level of intensity. "Because I know I hassle him a lot, and it seems like I just use him as an target for my jokes...But I like him. He's like a cousin who I've known about my whole life, but only met recently. And if you hurt him..." The billionaire clamped a hand onto Thor's shoulder- as if his expression wasn't already getting the point across.

"Keep in mind that I have a basement full of weapons, and my best friend is the _Hulk-_ Who did a pretty good job kicking your brother's ass. If you bring a single non-happiness tear to Spangles' eye, we can send you back to Valhalla in a full-body cast, god or not. Got it?"

Thor wriggled out of Tony's grasp. "I understand." The god straightened up in his seat. "But be assured that I would _never_ hurt Steve."

"Glad we're on the same page." The billionaire dropped back into his previous good mood, turning his attention to the movie, which had finally gotten past the ads, and was almost past the beginning credits. "Now focus, Rapunzel, this is film gold we're watching..."


End file.
